


How Sweet, the Moonlight Sleeps Upon Us

by Nerites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, im not rly sure tbh lmao, like a v small chance but.... just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerites/pseuds/Nerites
Summary: You see, Sidon rarely liked guys. Especially older guys. Especiallyespeciallyincredibly rude older guys. But here he was, completely taken back by the definitely more mature and loose mouthed individual who slowly turned to look at him, emerald daggers boring into him as their owner noticed his sudden presence. He’d assumed when the pound of his chest from earlier had started it was simply a mild fascination but suddenly, in that instant it’d dawned on him that he’d stumbled, fallen, and then ultimately plummeted down into the unforgiving hole of infatuation.





	1. New Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this ship is purely self indulgent and makes 0 sense but i love these two and im a terrible person lmmao I just really wanted an old cranky revali getting wooed in all honesty and i'd take a bullet for sidon so this is here now? I never post my writing online so this is all pretty new to me, please feel free to tell me anything I might have missed?  
> also as reference Revali would be like... 28 here so he isn't that old tbh, id imagine Sidon as 22 and Link as 20! I'll add more as they appear, also super desperate to draw how i imagine these guys so maybe i'll have reference images the next time i update? :3c
> 
> either way i hope this is remotely enjoyable? spits thank you to anyone who reads this!
> 
> -EDIT-  
> from here out i'll be adding character images as I finish them!  
> [Sidon](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6c59df91ffbbb45ffdd83f995720fe8d/tumblr_onvjghyv9L1r21yv4o1_1280.png)

His evening had started off innocent enough, he was just going to attend a small session with Link at an “exclusive” archery club where the real professionals attended to unwind and practise, as the younger blond had so enthusiastically signed, and Sidon’s heart melted easily when he saw the energy in the blond's eyes. He’d mentioned he’d be terribly out of place considering he’s touched Link’s prized bow maybe three times in his life, to which the other male had laughed at and told him not to sweat, he’d be with archery royalty if he just stood beside Link. So that’s what he did, arms crossed over his chest, tilting from the balls of his heels to the tips of his toes as he watched his friend fire bullseye after bullseye at the shooting range. It was astounding how much precision Link shot with but after seeing it fifty times over in the space of half an hour it kind of lost its luster.

With futile attempts to occupy himself by popping and then un-popping his collar, Sidon cast his gaze around the small range, frowning at the fact he couldn’t establish conversation with anyone in his practically empty surroundings. They’d arrived in the evening, once again suggested by Link, because it wasn’t as crowded but this was sad. Tugging at the blond’s sleeve, Sidon’s lips curled downward as he mumbled to the younger man, “This is terribly dull, I thought we came here to do something?”

Link snorted, lowering his bow and then leaning it against his leg to free up his hands and proceeded to sign, “Try shooting then.”

“You said this place was for professionals.”

“Yeah, just fake it till you make it.” The blond grinned, a shrug of his shoulders as his senior audibly sighed.

“ _Link._ ”

“Look, just hold out for another ten, I want you to see something, or more like someone.”

Sidon bit at his lip, resisting the urge to chew at it. “You sure do things in a roundabout way you know that?”

“I’m easily sidetracked.” The older male practically heard the lilt at the end of his friend’s signed words, enjoyment seeping through his body language in the place of the usual tone you’d hear from someone’s voice.

“Ok, walk me through firing again then.” Sidon hated subsiding but he couldn’t bare ten more minutes of adjusting his current attire. Link perked, practically thrusting the bow into the other male’s hands and mimicked the pose he wanted his friend to make. After taking a deep breath the older man adjusted his position, swapping places with Link and took aim. He was terrible at this and with Link being mute he was not getting a vocal checklist to follow and trying to focus on a target while someone signed instructions wasn’t ideal. Pursing his lips, he attempted to focus on both stimuli but ultimately hung his head, his shame punctuated by Link’s delighted laughter dancing in the air. A gentle pat to the back and a thumbs up of reassurance motivated him enough to raise the bow and arrow again but as he drew the arrow back he heard a less than impressed snort from behind him, gradual footsteps that had only just registered in his mind coming to a halt.

“What kind of posture is that, your stature is so wrong I feel sorry for the valuable equipment crammed into your unsuiting hands.” Pausing, Sidon turned, faced with some older guy who pulled off the ruggedly handsome look way too well for how sour his attitude already seemed. He was tempted to tell the guy to cut him some slack but seeing Link stick his tongue out at this foreign man had Sidon silencing himself. Maybe that’s just how he acted with people he was familiar with? “Where’s Zelda, I thought she was your training buddy?” The guy had bent down closer to Link’s height and the patronising action made Link scrunch up his face, “This guy doesn’t look like he knows a thing.”

Now Sidon scrunched up his face, why’d the good looking ones always have to be, with no better way to phrase it, such jerks?

Link pulled out his phone, typing away at that light speed he was so used to then turned the screen towards the new guy. “She’s studying for her exams, doesn’t kno what she’s gonna do with a major in astrophysics but she’s having fun....... i think?” Link’s company opened his mouth to reply to what he’d read but the smaller blond held up his hand before typing out more and continuing, “this is Sidon tho, he’s a good friend of mine!!!! So u gotta be nicer to him! He may not be good at archery but he’s the best swimmer ive ever seen + he knows ASL so he’ll translate cause im tired of typing.” Sidon knew this routine well enough at this point, translating was second nature around Link anyway.

The older man snorted, “I was tired of reading your poorly structured sentences anyway.” Sidon also concluded this guy was being a dick just for the sake of it.

Link rolled his eyes and started signing, the redhead observing intently, mouthing some letters as the blond kept up a rapid pace. After a moment of brief pause and reciting the letters in his head it clicked and he turned to the third member of the group. “He said your name was Revali?”

“Good to know you can understand his signs better than you can shoot an arrow.” Sidon thought he was very strong when he managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Yes I’m Revali, is that all he said?” Crossing his arms over his chest the older man eyed Link up for a moment, the youngest of the trio looking a little confused before their silent communication processed and his hands moved again.

This time Sidon chose to speak along as he translated, “The asshat, sorry, _Revali_ is one of the strongest archers worldwide, he has five olympic gol-” He held up a hand, eyes blown wide, too shocked to laugh at the insult Link had directed at the guy,

“You have five gold medals?”

“And a silver, the disappointment of my career.” Apparently he was too busy having his ego stroked to notice Link’s insult as well.

Sidon almost fell over. “How is that even close to a disappointment?” He clenched his fist, raising it across his front and grinned, “That’s the most impressive thing I’ve heard in ages!”

The older man looked like he was torn between criticising Sidon’s gesture or throwing his head back so far he’d be doing the limbo to show off his incredible status. He stuck to a happy medium, raising his chin and looking to the side, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Well I aim to be the best of the best so of course I’m impressive.”

Sidon’s grin faltered but he tried to remain positive, if anything for Link. He couldn’t help but admire that killer jawline though.

 

\---

The evening continued in a similar fashion and was filled with Revali’s critiques, especially against Sidon considering his lack in skill which was apparently an insult to the older man and the club itself but despite himself, Revali continued to assist the younger man who gradually worked his way up to managing to hit the targets scattered around the shooting range. Looking to the other for some kind of positive recognition, all he got was a shrug, probably not enough for the expert unless he hit the centre he supposed. Taking a deep breath, the younger man held the bow out to Revali, doing his best not to frown. “Maybe I’ll learn faster with a proper example.”

“Did you hear that Link, he doesn’t think your shooting meets his standards.” Sidon immediately whipped around to look at Link and reassure him that wasn’t what he meant but was met with such a sincere expression of disappointment that all Sidon could bring himself to do was swallow.

Holding out his hands defensively, he shook them with his head, bow still clenched tightly in one of them, which with his height, made him a real hazard. “I didn’t mean, well I just wanted, I thought it’d be the best way to ask Revali to display his skills.”

There was a brief delay before suddenly a pair of laughter broke the silence and the tallest of the group felt heavy with shame. With a drop of his head for the second time that day, which was extremely uncommon, Link popped up in his line of sight, slightly ducked so he could peer directly up at Sidon, a big grin on his face as those blue pools of sight sparkled with so much mirth he wasn’t sure if he could maintain his sullen attitude. The blond was way too good at altering his mood, it was dangerous honestly.

“Sorry Sidon you’re so earnest sometimes it’s hard not to mess with you. I just wanted to see if you’d admit to wanting to see our number one archer in action, guess I just needed to pout.”

Sidon bit his lip. “You play me like a fiddle sometimes.” He tried to sound frustrated but it came out more sheepish than anything. Typically he was a smooth operator, (a direct quote from his sister that had them both in hysterics later) but Link crumbled that exterior like he did with most people he met, it’s why it was so hard for Sidon to get over him when he’d crushed hard on the younger boy. So it was even more debilitating when he was trying to make a good impression with the new guy who had so much ego the redhead was sure all he’d end up seeing of Revali at some point was his huge head.

“Care to fill me in?” The man behind him practically squawked as he recovered from the outburst of laughter. Despite how much he seemingly disliked everything he still managed to get along with Link better than Sidon expected considering they worked in sync without even communicating just then. So maybe, just maybe, there’s a reason why Link kept Revali around and a reason for Sidon not to solidify the impression of asshole next to this guy’s name. “You’re funnier than I thought though.” _That sounded like high praise._

“He’s just filling me in on how you’re both so incredibly hilarious.” The sarcasm dripped from Sidon’s words, viscous in consistency. “But keep sweet talking me like that and I might actually consider being friends with you.”

Link snorted as Revali’s face shifted to something a little less amused. He held his hand out nonetheless, motioning for the bow. “Ok playtime's over I’ll show you what I’m capable of.” There was no resistance as he handed the bow over, watching the other man straighten his back and spread his legs to widen his stance. Sidon tried to concentrate on how he held himself as he readied his arrow, drawing it back with a specific kind of fluidity that the redhead could only describe as elegant but after a little more intense observation his eyes widened, was he nocking back three arrows? Looking over to Link with an incredulous expression, the blond only pointed back at Revali, signing for him to watch, his own attention completely absorbed by the gold medalist.

And as if it took absolutely no effort at all, Revali released the arrows, firing with ease, the three shots marking the target in a diagonal descending pattern from left to right but all still positioned within the smallest ring. Sidon couldn’t keep his mouth closed. From his peripheral vision he could see Link signing again, “Takes a lot of strength to fire the weight of three arrows like that.” Sidon gave up on trying to close his mouth after that.

When Revali turned to assess his onlookers, his face broke out into the cockiest grin the redhead had ever seen. But it’s not like he could blame him, his technique was clearly beyond anything that anyone in the same room as them could accomplish. Watching the older man stand to his full height, pushing the hair from his face, and then look Sidon dead in the eyes as if to say he was waiting for a vocal confirmation of his superiority, the younger man wasn’t sure if he wanted to shrink into himself or gush over the serious skills of this old dude who clearly dedicated his life to this sport.

“Don’t tell me you’ve descended into silence like Link here.” Link stuck his tongue out again, but clapped after watching the other man’s performance, Revali couldn’t help but laugh.

After no response the older man shrugged, turning his back to Sidon just as the younger finally found his vocals, “That was amazing.” It’s all he could really muster up from the mixed emotions he was feeling. Sure he wasn’t the greatest guy personality wise but the man was good at what he did, that bit was indisputable.

Suddenly thrown out of his thoughts, he caught Revali’s gaze again, this time the man peering over his shoulder, a smirk adorning his lips, “I know.” _Cocky, cocky, so damn cocky..._ but the teasing half arch made Sidon’s stomach twist.

 

\---

They’d left shortly after that, Sidon and Link parting ways with Revali accompanied by a humble goodbye and a wave from the blond. Pacing towards the taller man’s bike, the redhead threw a helmet Link’s way, the other catching it with practised ease.

“So is he the reason you dragged me here today?” Link scrunched up his face for what felt like the twentieth time that day.

Slipping on his helmet, he proceeded to sign, “Couldn’t you have asked me that before filling my hands.” Sidon had to pause to grin before waving him off,

“You’re the one who made me make an ass out of myself saying the _professional_ was arriving in ten minutes.”

He could feel Link’s smile from underneath the helmet that obscured his features, “He came early, I genuinely thought he’d arrive in ten.”

“Sure.”

“I swear on my life.” After finishing with them, Link raised his hands in surrender, making Sidon laugh,

“Just get on the bike, I’ll drive you home.” The blond hopped on the back of the bike without any further instruction.

It didn’t take long for them to pull up in front of the apartment complex Link lived in and Sidon killed his bike’s engine, letting the blond climb off. The younger boy yanked the helmet off, hair in an adorable disarray that would normally make Sidon’s head swirl but that effect seemed to have tamed and he was thankful for it. Eyeing the younger boy as he took the protective gear from him, he tilted his head up at the complex behind them. “You’ll be alright heading in yeah?”

“Yes mum.”

The redhead snorted, “Sorry I care.” Link’s features bubbled with amusement as he nudged Sidon’s shoulder gently with a closed fist.

“Come with me again sometime.”

“Why?”

“Because Zelda’s too busy to come with me now and you’re easier to handle than her even if she wasn’t” Sidon couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his composure.

“Ok let me check when I’m free then.” Patting down his pockets he found something was absent and his chest clenched tight, that familiar feeling of dread washing over him as he experienced the most terrifying experience for any millennial, “I think I left my phone back at the club.”

Link’s initial expression was shock before he shook his head, crossing his arms. “Hey don’t look so disappointed in me.” The blond’s eyebrows lowered into a more intense furrow, “I was distracted, spare me.” That was followed up by a sigh from the younger man before he waved Sidon off.

“Message me when you get your phone back then, or use Mipha’s if you can’t find yours.”

“Touch wood.”

“There’s none near us.”

“You singlehandedly doomed me and my phone’s life.”

Link had to laugh at that before pushing at his older friend’s back, signalling for him to kick his bike back into gear, “Just contact me somehow when you can.”

“ _Yes mum._ ”

This time Link punched Sidon’s shoulder and the much larger man gasped with mirth in response before whipping away, the sound of his engine tearing down the road as he gave a departing wave without looking back at the blond standing on the street.

 

\---

Slipping back into the shooting grounds, Sidon’s footsteps were relatively quiet, a foreboding feeling sweeping over him as he felt like he didn’t have the correct permission to enter the grounds at this hour. It was pitch black, the only illumination being the moon and the stars. It was pretty, sure, but it also made him feel like he was committing a crime. Nonetheless he continued his trek inside, examining side tables, centre tables, all tables really. It wasn’t helping that he was squinting in the dark, maybe he should’ve brought Link and had him call his phone, _real smart move Sidon._

A gentle thud resounded from nearby, closer to where the actual targets were and the redhead froze up, hands clenching as he reasoned with himself that he had a legitimate reason to be here. There was clearly someone who’d decided to stay back till some ungodly hour for shooting and if he was lucky maybe they could call his phone for him. Everything had a silver lining of course, he’d just had a very strange and intense day that had his rhythm all a fluster. Taking a deep breath, he ventured further into the establishment before stopping dead in his tracks, gold irises captivated by the single figure in the shooting grounds.

It was that grace he’d noticed before, but, with the luminescence of the overhanging moonlight caressing the sharp weathered features of a man who’s pronounced brows knitted together with concentration, he felt all the air tear from his lungs. The man’s hair was out, locks of blue cascading down broad shoulders, velvet waterfalls that stopped high on a straight back with a minute arch where hips met waist. A drawn bowstring pressed against stern lips, pursed together as their owner’s focus was completely taken by his current action. He felt it was inappropriate to associate something like this with a man of an older age than himself, but the glistening figure was breathtakingly beautiful as the edges of his silhouette glowed with an ethereal presence that made him feel so unattainable but that only intensified his desirability.

And then Sidon was snapped out of his trance as the snap of the bow ripped him back into reality and he felt a sharp stab in his chest as the arrow lodged itself into its target.

_Shit._

You see, Sidon rarely liked guys. Especially older guys. Especially _especially_ incredibly rude older guys. But here he was, completely taken back by the definitely more mature and loose mouthed individual who slowly turned to look at him, emerald daggers boring into him as their owner noticed his sudden presence. He’d assumed when the pound of his chest from earlier had started it was simply a mild fascination but suddenly, in that instant it’d dawned on him that he’d stumbled, fallen, and then ultimately plummeted down into the unforgiving hole of infatuation.


	2. Second Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialog... dialog... im sorry theres so much dialog....
> 
> huffs i have a lot of uni work going on rn so i didn't get to sketch these two out but now i also want to scribble out mipha because she'd be the cutest thing in this au? also the surname eusphyra is literally just the scientific name of a hammerhead shark because i have 2 whole creative points lol
> 
> anyway hope you all enjoy this second chapter and thanks for the support! * v * )/

“Are... you alright?”

Revali had lowered his bow, the instrument in a relaxed hand that hung by a slim waist that Sidon did not want to concentrate on but was suddenly hyper aware about everything concerning the older man. He knew he had to reply but it was one of those deer in headlights moments as the realisation dawned on him.

Revali was hot. No, Revali was _really_ hot.

It wasn’t like he’d never been acquainted with the whole purely physical attraction situation before but to think his tastes could change so dramatically to older men all of a sudden without explanation had him beyond forming any kind of rational thought, let alone a rational response right now.

But with the click of the other’s tongue ringing in his ears as the man approached Sidon he managed to spit out, “I lost my phone.”

“Oh,” His company stopped, “What are you, a helpless five year old?” Propping a hand on his waist, the older man balanced the majority of his weight onto one leg that had his hip popping at an angle that had Sidon’s mouth drying up.

“No I was just-”

“Distracted by me?” the words spilled from his lips and settled at the bottom of Sidon’s gut because yes he definitely was. Such a teasing array of syllables forming a sentence that was way too right it was almost ironic how Revali wasn’t even aware of how centred his strike to the head of the nail was. “I knew I was good but I didn’t know you could be so taken by archery.” Of course he had that smirk plastered on his face, brimming with so much confidence that Sidon was starting to find frustratingly attractive.

Nonetheless he smiled, shrugging, trying to match the other’s casual attitude, “It helps when you fire three arrows at once.” Forcing his gaze away, he let his eyes scan the area, feigning a search for his phone before crossing his arms, “Say I haven’t had much luck finding my mobile though, maybe you could ring it? If you have yours on you, I mean.”

The response was delayed and it looked like the other was seriously debating the action before sighing and fishing his phone out of his pocket, fiddling with the device in one hand, the other still gripping his equipment. “Can I have your number?”

“I’m flattered.”

Revali looked surprised before snorting, “Shut up.”

“What? And after you asked so shamelessly.” Sidon was grinning.

“I’m out of your league, now give me your number.” Revali had turned his head away but the redhead knew he was mirroring his own expression.

After pinning his number into Revali’s phone and locating the obnoxious ringing of _“Under the Sea”_ which had earned an “Are you serious?” from the other, to Sidon’s amusement, the pair found themselves out the front of the club, the older man locking the doors and cramming a set of keys into his pants’ pocket.

“You have a copy of the keys?”

“They gave me a set after noticing how long I spend here.”

“I’m not sure if that’s impressive or sad.”

“Fine, I won’t help you find your phone next time.”

Sidon winced, feigning hurt before pressing a hand to his chest, “Alright, impressive.”

Revali seemed to puff up, shoulders squared and chest out, “Better.”

Sidon opened his mouth to continue conversation but was suddenly reminded of his fatal attraction as the older man began tying his hair back up in the short ponytail he’d had it in earlier in the day. His hair was long enough to tie but too short for how high he’d secured it, the strands sticking more so up than abiding to gravity’s pull. But he had a few braids scattered in his hair, mainly in the underlayers that became visible as he tied it. He thought they were cute, then mentally slapped himself for associating the word cute with a guy like this.

The young man had apparently been staring because after Revali’s hair was fixed up, he clicked his fingers in front of his company, Sidon’s eyes snapping wide. “Did you fall asleep standing or something? Only sharks should sleep with their eyes open.”

“Ah, sorry, I’m awake, just zoned out.” Sidon rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to let off how he was so hopelessly captivated by his current company. “Hey how are you getting home?”

This time Revali slowed the pace of the conversation, seemingly thrown off by the question. “I’m walking?”

There was a hint of surprise in Sidon’s expression, “Walking at this hour? It’s nearing eleven.” He shifted to concern, the young man crossing his arms over his chest, “Let me give you a lift.” Revali just looked unsettled in response, clearly not in the mood to be shuttled off by a practical stranger but Sidon felt the need to at least ask. “Unless it’s like five minutes away on foot.”

“It’s thirty but you’re awful friendly aren’t you?”

“It’s why I get along so well with Link.” He pulled out a grin and the moonlight reflected off his teeth, which made them sparkle.

“Ah.” Revali tapped his foot on the sidewalk while looking like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He was clearly uneager to get a lift but at the same time it’d save him time so surely it was a promising proposal. At least Sidon hoped so, it’d mean he’d at least get a chance to have Revali pressed against his back- _christ_. What was he _doing!?_ Opening his mouth, he prepared to backpedal into last week but the older man broke his silence. “Fine, it’s not like Link’s an axe murderer and he likes you so I guess I can accept.”

Why did he make it sound like Revali was doing him a favour? Also why did he have to feel moderately pleased to hear that Revali was willing? This was a bad end to a bad day. “Cool, let’s go then.” He moved to gesture towards his bike anyway because if he said no now he’d just be as big of a jerk as Revali and he did not want to scoop that low.

Looking back at the older man following him, he noticed the guy peering around, as if searching for something. “What’s up? Did you forget something this time?”

“No just, where’s your car? There’s none in sight.”

Sidon couldn’t fight back the huge smile that displayed itself on his face, leaning forward slightly which made Revali hunch up, if only a little. “I don’t have a car.”

“What?” He sounded baffled. “How are you going to give me a lift then?”

Sidon’s hand slowly rose, the outstretched limb pointing towards his prized Ducati, the sleek design finished with a crimson paint job because the red ones always went faster. “With that.”

“Oh...” He could see the hesitation in those crystal green eyes, “Oh no,” Sidon’s looked back, filled with entertainment, “I can’t,” he almost gasped in amusement as the older man raised his hands and took a step back, “It’s not the bike, I just don’t trust you driving that thing.”

“ _Right._ ”

“Don’t look at me like that!”

Sidon hummed, eyes moving from the archer to the sky, biting back all forms of laughter. “It’s ok I know you’d never be scared.”

Revali cursed and threw his hands down by his sides before clenching his fists tight, teeth gritting together so firmly Sidon was surprised they didn’t shatter. “Fine. I’ll. Get. On.”

“That’s the spirit!” Sidon had to laugh this time, moving close enough to the bike to retrieve the spare helmet Link had used just before and handed it to Revali. “Let’s go sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Moonlight then.”

“You’re intolerable.”

\---

After checking out the address and mapping out the route to Revali’s, Sidon had cruised there with no problems, a smooth ride with absolutely no hiccups except for the huge one squeezing the air out of his lungs as it hung on for dear life. But it was worth it. Sure he’d have Revali hand sized bruises on his waist but it curbed some of his thirst so it was damn worth it.

“We’re here.”

“I realised.” The older man practically snapped as he stumbled off the bike and ripped off his helmet. Though his feet caught against each other in his hurry and he tripped, a harsh gasp escaping him but his arm was captured and held up, keeping the rest of him from collapsing on concrete. It was kind of like a makeshift dip on the ballroom dancefloor but Sidon was still sitting on his bike so it just looked kind of awkward.

“Take it slow, I know you’re eager to get both feet on the ground but try not to overdo it by plastering your entire body onto it.”

The other man stood up properly, dusting himself off and straightening his attire, one hand still gripping onto the helmet he’d borrowed, the hold so tight Sidon could see the whites of his knuckles even with the single street lamp being their main source of light. “You’re the one who coerced me into sitting on that thing, it’s a deathtrap.”

“You could’ve walked the thirty minutes home.”

There was a slight pause before the archer gave in and spat out, “I’m done with talking to you tonight.”

Sidon chuckled, gently removing the helmet from Revali’s hand, “You're welcome.” Despite the other man’s previous comment he slipped his helmet off as well, shaking out his hair before meeting the other man’s eyes with his own, his pleased expression making them narrow with delight.

“What?”

“Thought you were done talking to me.” Revali flinched before pursing his lips into a frown,

“Leave.”

“Not inviting me in for a drink?”

“Leave, Sidon.” His voice was grated and he sounded like he was on his last nerve; but there was an undertone of playfulness laced in his words and his expression of disappointment was stern but not completely sincere and honestly, Sidon’s head spun after he finally got to hear that self-assured voice utter his name, even if it was telling him to leave.

“Roger that,” He gave Revali a salute before readjusting his hold on his own helmet, getting ready to zip off but refused to leave without digging his grave just that little bit deeper. Slipping his phone out of his back pocket, he tilted it in his hand to grab the other man’s attention with the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. “Well now you’ve got my number so call me sometime.” His final blow was a wink, teeth showing from behind arched lips now before cramming his phone back in his pocket, pulling his helmet back on with rapid pace and he kicked his bike back to life faster than he’d ever done in the past before pulling away at a speed that was definitely not legal. He did not look back, moderately terrified of not surviving if he did.

\---

Two days after that fiasco Sidon woke to a text from Link, or more like several of them but he’d only really heard the last three or so.

“hey sids come bak to the shooting range with me today?”

“sidon wake up i kno ur sleeping”

“sidon!!!! this is a time sensitive plan i need u to reply pls!!!!”

“sidon sidon hes our man if he cant come no one can”

“how r u still asleep”

“unless ur ignoring me???”

“rude ):”

The redhead groaned, rolling over in his bed. He wasn’t prepared to get up yet but he could hear his sister cooking up a storm in the kitchen so that was an enticing motivator. Squinting at his phone screen to reread the texts his heart stopped after he processed the contents. Or maybe it’d pounded so hard it went numb from overworking itself. Either way it wasn’t functioning correctly because of course there was only one question on his mind, _would Revali be there?_

“I don’t think i can Link, good morning btw”

“what!!!!! why not!!!”

“oh and gm” Sidon rolled his eyes at the follow up text but it still pulled a smile out of him.

“I’m busy, got some serious stuff to do”

“liar mipha said u were free today”

“Why did you even bother asking me then”

“¯\\_(ツ)_/¯” Sidon wanted to curl up and fall asleep again. Of course he wanted to go but he also wasn’t sure how Revali would react the next time he saw him. It was a bad move to run off without shooting the guy some finger guns accompanied by a “Just kidding!” But that was also the biggest equivalent of “no homo” Sidon could think of so it also made him want to gag. He was hesitant but he started typing because he knew Link wouldn’t let him off unless he fessed up to the reality of the situation and the real reason why he wasn’t too keen on going.

“I’ll tell you why i dont want to go so long as you promise not to laugh about it”

“i promise i wont laugh sids”

“Ok... i can’t go because i might have the hots for your archer friend and may have severely embarrassed myself when i went to retrieve my phone”

He didn’t get a reply. 

Now he wanted to curl up and not get up for two weeks, minimum. It’s not like he was ashamed that he had someone he liked. No, in fact he relished in approaching people who caught his interest and he was always forward about his advances but Revali.... Revali was older and more rough around the edges in comparison to his usual type. He liked them smaller, sweeter, and typically female but that wasn’t really an issue. And there was also the fact that the subject of his affection had a serious mean streak so there was a good chance he wouldn’t talk to Sidon again if he went all in. So he thought he was justified in not going, it did make perfect sense after all. 

Finding himself so caught up in his thoughts he almost fell off his bed when his phone vibrated again, this time the call icon coming up, what? Answering, his voice shifted into a questioning tone, “Hello?”

“Hey Sidon, wanted to know why Link just blasted orange juice out of his nose after texting you?” 

Ah, _Zelda._ “Please don’t ask.”

“Nope, I need to know.” Sidon frowned, extremely distressed.

“I’m afraid I won’t be telling you.”

“Ok whatever Link will tell me after he recovers anyway. Bye!” His blood ran cold.

“Zelda wai-” She hung up and Sidon hung his head, he was doing that far too often these days.

\---

About ten minutes later he received a text from Zelda, “daddy hunting volume one by sidon eusphyra.” And about thirty minutes later Sidon opened the door to a haphazardly dressed Link who looked like he’d just run a marathon. He was signing like he’d just consumed two litres of coffee and most of it was unintelligible.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

Mipha perked up from behind Sidon, eyes inspecting Link’s very quick hands. “Oh my god?”

Link threw up his hands and signed out before Sidon could stop him, “Your brother’s hot for some older dude at the archery club.”

Sidon crumpled, head firmly planted in his hands as he covered his shame. There was nothing but silence that followed so the two of them were either signing to each other or Mipha hadn’t processed the news yet. But if it was the latter... Three, two, one- 

“Sidon!?”

There it is.

“Sidon what on earth is he talking about?” He looked up from behind his fingers, biting at his bottom lip, 

“It isn’t anything serious I was planning on avoiding him anyway.”

Link immediately stepped in, hands blurring in front of Sidon. “Not a chance, you’re coming with me today and you’re going to get in because no one is as smooth as Sidon.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “And no one’s as slick as Sidon or as quick as Sidon.”

“Link do not quote Beauty and the Beast to me.” 

“You’re just an impeccable specimen!” Link’s grin was ear to ear.

As amused as Mipha was she was also extremely doting and protective of her little brother, “Just- just make sure you two don’t do anything _too_ stupid alright?”

After receiving a thumbs up and nod from the youngest member of gatherers at Sidon’s front door, Mipha chose not to question them any further and the siblings gave into the flow the blond always swept them into.

\---

With a little more conviction instilled within him and a supportive smile from his blond friend, Sidon had managed to slip back into the club grounds with his head held high, his usual confident self now present. He’d immediately taken up the bow Link had offered and fired a few shots, ignoring the fact he wasn’t close to as perfect as Link or anyone else nearby but he refused to let it bother him. As controlled as he looked he was still a little anxious about the outcome of his actions with Revali from last time. Would he be mad, or just confused? Frustrated maybe? Sidon hoped for something positive but he just wasn’t sure this time around.

So when his phone rang for the second time that day it completely threw him off his rhythm and he almost dropped Link’s bow, which had the blond in a panic, before answering the call from an unknown number. (He checked this time.)

“Hello?” The second time he’d sounded confused saying that word today.

“Maybe you should try turning around.” The voice was oddly familiar and the words were strangely eerie but the redhead peered over his shoulder anyway before freezing up completely, heart practically leaping out of his _mouth_ at this point.

Revali, on his phone, one hand firmly planted on his hip had his gaze secured on him. He looked unimpressed at first but, on closer inspection, there were remnants of what could’ve been a smirk flittered across his lips. _Damn archer probably thought he was hilarious._

“Thought I’d give you a call like you suggested.”


	3. Third Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uni is ruining me and i have family over from overseas o mg so this chapter was a struggle to write O(-< But I had a lot of fun with it! still no art for the cast because im exhausted but I didnt want to delay an update for it i'll just let that sit and wait for a little longer. my alternate title for this chapter is sidons thirst is obvious and revali makes a Big Mistake.
> 
> also if this has more mistakes than usual i'm sorry i wanted to drop this and then run straight back to my studies so i didnt get to read it over as many times as i'd normally like!
> 
> also this is from revali's POV and will probably be his again for another chapter until we switch back to sidon! Hope that's alright! otherwise thank you for reading and the comments are all so sweet too!!
> 
> EDIT: I almost forgot to mention there's alcohol involved in this chapter. It's minor but just to be safe!

Revali had a lot on his to do list this week but he didn’t plan on adding to it with “trying to figure out if some kid was flirting with him or not”. Standing abandoned on the street, the crisp yet gentle breeze currently assaulting his moderately heated form made him wonder why he’d just been winked at and then deserted immediately. Despite how utterly pathetic it was, it still possessed a sense of charm, hell Sidon himself seemed like a fluctuating mess of unwavering charm and complete idiocy and sure it was endearing but Revali had high standards... well Sidon was technically high up, he’d never seen a man so tall, except Daruk maybe but the young man definitely rivalled him, though height did not contribute to how much Revali liked someone. Well maybe not much, he liked being taller though, which around Sidon he was not. But, the other’s departing, well to be more accurate, _escape_ , was relatively hilarious seeing as he appeared so cocky but absolutely tore down the road without even bothering to witness Revali’s response. And maybe his own cheeks had blossomed but he’d blame that on the frigid wind gracing his face with its presence over the kid’s brilliant smile or bewitching gaze. Still, he spent a whole two minutes standing there even if it felt like ten, eyes focused on the corner Sidon’s bike had turned, seriously trying to decipher the intentions behind the kid’s words.

Call me sometime... _How many people have heard those sweet words escape those enrapturing lips_? Revali snorted, pushing the thought out of his head and began dragging himself into his place, closing the door behind him with more ferocity than necessary. Begrudgingly, he stored Sidon’s contact information in his phone anyway as he marched his way to his room but he wasn’t going to be polite about it. Firstname, Poor; surname, Aim. Uncreative but the archer was satisfied. He’d sleep peacefully tonight at least. (He infact, did not.)

\---

After two days of turmoil and questions it was immensely satisfying walking into the shooting range and seeing the towering figure clumsily handling Link’s bow as it dawned on Revali that he currently had the upperhand. The two kids hadn’t noticed him yet, Link cheering for the giant man, well he assumed he was cheering. There wasn’t any noise but the blond was pumping his fist in the air each time Sidon released an arrow. Sweet but also ridiculous and completely unnecessary. Still, he had to make a move to counter the taller companion's last one, specifically to set him in place because Revali was not going to participate in any game of cat and mouse if the younger man was actually interested in him. Well that’s what he assumed he wanted but the devil on his shoulder was also encouraging him to at least tease Sidon slightly, throw him off as much as he had been. So remembering he’d saved the other’s phone number had him grinning before he tamed the expression and dialed the kid, forcing himself to appear more stern.

_“Thought I’d give you a call like you suggested.”_

The pure shock on Sidon’s face was _priceless._ Pressing his thumb over the red end call button, Revali sauntered over, every inch of his posture exuded an impression of absolute tranquility because Sidon did not get to him and he wanted the younger man to know it. Though, the redhead’s eyes were occasionally dropping to his hips and Link was making the most ridiculous expression, somewhere in between amused and exasperated, which had him questioning if his walk had a little too much wave to it. Nonetheless, he closed the remaining distance and pulled out his signature hand resting on hip stance, looking between the two friends. “Hello you two,” his attention fixated on Sidon, “miss me?” 

The sound he made was hilarious before the typically more confident appearing boy seemingly pieced himself together. “Sure, seeing your shooting on display is exciting.” Link laughed and Sidon turned his head away to mask a minor flush in response.

Revali bit at his lip, a smile threatening to surface on his serious face. “Such a child.” Nodding at the bow in Sidon’s hands, he looked back to the blond, “Why do you let him mistreat your bow?”

Link moved his hands, obviously waiting for the other to decipher the gesture. The giraffe looked bashful but translated anyway. “He uh, he said he’s, well that, I’m getting better.” His eyes filled with something Revali could only describe as motivation, “I’m really trying, after seeing you I’ve felt extremely inspired.”

Pride welled within him and Revali stood a little taller, apparently the kid had noticed because his signature smile grew in size. “Let’s see then, where this inspiration’s gotten you.” This time his smile shrunk and it was extremely amusing but the expression didn’t fade completely.

“Alright.” 

As Sidon got into position, Revali clicked his tongue, looking at Link who shrugged. “Have you taught him nothing, look at his stance, surely he should be better at the basics by now.” Moving forward, he tapped the shoulder of a slightly offbeat Sidon, directing his attention to his feet. “Wider, the spread of your feet should be shoulder width apart and parallel to the shooting line.” The younger man followed his directions, which was pleasing, and Revali planned on tutoring him properly but at the same time he had the most horrific idea and he sure as hell wasn’t a saint.

His hand slid to the small of Sidon’s back and he could feel the immediate flash of tension shoot through the younger man’s body. Revali almost gasped out loud with amusement. Keeping a strict reign on his composure, he applied a little pressure on Sidon’s body, making it move how he wanted it to. “Roll your hips under your upper body.” His next assault was on the younger man’s face, his limb sliding up, not making contact with the other’s frame but close enough to make him nervous at least before taking his jawline gently in his grip. “Chin hovers above your shoulder.” Now for shoulders, both hands landing on them, “Lower these, your chest too, bring them down.” He had enough decency to not touch that aspect of the younger man. “Now nock your arrow, draw it back, use your thumb as a measuring point, rest it under your jaw.” He did _not_ have the decency to avoid resting his hand on Sidon’s forearm when he drew back his arrow though. “See how the kisser button rests against your lips like this, now you’re at full draw.” Taking a step back, the older man observed Sidon’s new stance with satisfaction. If the younger man had been affected by Revali’s actions he wasn’t showing it because he looked like a proper archer now. “And release.”

So Sidon did, hitting the red ring instead of the black like he’d been doing the first time he’d arrived at the range. Well he supposed that was something. There was that initial moment of shock before his whole being brightened with the success, turning to Revali with glittering eyes brimming with fascination and accomplishment. “Thanks! Maybe I can improve even faster now.” The older man nodded before waving the two off.

“I’m heading off to grab my equipment, I’ll return shortly.”

As he shuffled off, he noticed from his peripherals Link handing Sidon a bottle of water, the red man turning even redder before spitting out something along the lines of “-wouldn’t need it if you taught me properly.” Link returning his comment with the biggest grin Revali’s ever seen on him. It took all his strength to not laugh out loud.

\---

The rest of the day had been relatively casual, nothing that caught Revali’s attention aside from the fact that Sidon was concentrating very heavily on the way he stood when he shot which was in the least, pleasing. The pair had then offered Revali to join them for a late dinner so he didn’t stay cooped up in the club till eleven again, which he took offense to because he had plans with friends tonight and Link couldn’t help interjecting with “You have friends?” Spoken by Sidon before the same voice followed up with a scandalised “Link that’s rude!” Sidon’s processing had obviously fallen behind his translation which was frustratingly endearing and Revali swallowed that train of thought as fast as it’d surfaced.

Link was signing again, the redhead watching him, this time concentrating on what the youngest was conveying before blurting it out this time. The blond looked terribly amused as Sidon seriously analysed the contents of his sentence before conveying it to Revali.

“He said he was joking because we’re your friends.” The oldest looked a little startled by that but frowned nonetheless.

“I have friends outside of you two you know.”

Link’s hands moved again and Sidon pursed his lips, shaking his head, “Link c’mon.”

“I’m not that delicate, just say it Sidon.” The giant paused at the mention of his name, almost as if he was flustered, though his colouration didn’t change so he may have just been debating if it was appropriate to vocalise Link’s words.

“He said you could’ve fooled me, as in him.” Revali immediately looked disappointed and it made the blond laugh out loud.

“Fine, I’ll go spend my time with people who appreciate me more.” And as insulted as he was, the happiness emitting from Link was so infectious he couldn’t help but feel more forgiving, specifically because that positive aura had pushed the faintest of a smile onto Sidon’s lips and Revali slammed down the floodgates as soon as that came to mind because he was not that easy.

 

As Revali turned to depart, Sidon placed a hand on his shoulder, which had him almost slapping it off but restrained himself because he had just touched the younger man all over, “At least come with us to the pools, I’ll show off some of my skills in familiar territory.” His staple grin had surfaced and Revali already knew he was going to say yes. “My sister will be there too and she’s a professional athlete! She’d be happy to meet another medalist. Another two days from now, we can message you the address.”

“I don’t know-”

“Please Revali, it’ll be fun.”

Ok so maybe this time he’d push down his hard to get, pride filled attitude and subside. “Fine.”

\---

Arriving at the quaint little bar, Revali checked the text on his phone, assuring himself the meeting place and time. _The Milk Bar, nine pm, everything was in order._ Glancing up into the establishment, he noted two of the other three had already taken a seat at their favoured table and the archer slipped along to join them.

“Revali.” Fiery red strands (slightly more warm tinted in nature to that of Sidon’s, bad observation Revali) whipped to the side as their owner turned her head, angling herself better to look at the new arrival. “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise Urbosa.” She adorned her typical crop, brandishing her muscled abdomen that made Revali jealous. How had she managed to bulk up that much muscle, he’d never know. His attention then fixed to the other girl, more red hair but this time a lot like Sidon’s - _this needs to stop_ \- and he nodded at the smile she offered him. “It’s nice seeing you too Mipha.”

She perked up in her seat, eyes glistening with what Revali assumed was affection. Too sweet for her own good was all the archer could associate with the slightly younger woman. “It’s been too long since we’ve done this. Daruk said he’d be here in ten.”

“He’s always late.” The roll of his eyes was all the other two needed to see to know his exasperation when it came to Daruk’s punctuality, or lack thereof. 

Daruk in fact, arrived fifteen minutes late which had Revali telling himself it was alright, to not get agitated because not everyone was perfect like him. He was getting older too with his hair greying and his build now rounder instead of that epitome of fitness, upsidedown triangular figure men strived to reproduce, which Daruk had managed to do in his youth. “Sorry I’m late, grandkids are a challenge.”

Mipha shook her head, as she would do always, before beaming, “It’s alright, how old is Yunobo now?”

Daruk shone with pride as he took his seat. “He turned one about a week ago. Boy’s full of energy, as they should be.” He sighed, but you could tell there wasn’t an ounce of negativity in it, “Tuckers out an old man fast though.”

Urbosa smiled in response, “At least you’re a fit grandpa.”

“Used to be.” Daruk grinned.

“Definitely can’t win another gold again.” Silence followed Revali’s mindless comment, a strained expression on Urbosa’s face as Mipha switched between irked and a little helpless, probably wanting to mend the conversation. Revali just crossed his arms, “What, it’s the truth. None of us are in our prime anymore anyway.”

Daruk’s explosive laughter broke the tension, throwing his hands down on the table, rattling the glasses Urbosa and Mipha had ordered beforehand, “No he’s right, but I have a great family now so I can’t complain.” Things eased and for once, Revali was thankful Daruk laughed so obnoxiously.

After that the night went along smoothly, the group of athletes who all had sported golds in their own careers mingling like how they had the first time they met at a collective olympics in an athletes’ village. An odd combination of archery, diving, heavy weight lifting and javelin but they somehow got along and were all very good at their professions. As more drinks poured in mouths became looser and Revali couldn’t stop himself from dropping the most interesting aspect of his life currently.

“I think some kid at the old archery club is flirting with me, he asked me to go swimming in a few days, how do I even tackle that.”

Urbosa smirked, leaning against the table, probably the most sober aside from Mipha who wanted to make sure everyone got home safe so she was not drinking and driving. “How old?”

“Probably only just hit twenty.”

“It’s about time you found yourself a toyboy, I say all arms in.”

Revali almost fell off his chair then remembered of course Urbosa would tease him about this over giving him serious advice. “I’d be the toy, he’s like six foot five.”

Mipha paled, staring down at her lap and Daruk placed a hand on her back, obvious concern in his slightly tipsy gaze. “You ‘right kiddo?”

Swallowing, she looked up, forcing out a smile, “Yeah, just remembered something from this morning, I’ll sort it out later, sorry.”

Urbosa didn’t seem convinced but was never one to push, well push Mipha, Revali was going to be thrown off a cliff obviously. “Well then, back to your issue, the kid’s got my support.”

“You’re _my_ friend.”

“And he’s probably too nice for you.” Silence before Urbosa snickered, knowing she was right. “Well if you’re so against it just say no and if he is nice he’ll stop.” A lazy shrug followed as she took another sip and Revali knew she was once again right, but, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Sidon to stop. He was probably enjoying having his ego stroked so it wasn’t fair for the other party but it was hard to deny attention sometimes. 

Disregarding the topic for the rest of the night, everyone else contributed their own little update on life before Mipha drove everyone home, an almost strict gaze stuck on Revali as he exited the car but he chose not to question it. Standing wasn’t fun anymore so he knew he needed a lot of water and some sleep. He was relieved to have opened up a little at least, he needed to get the issue with Sidon off his chest, if only slightly.

\---

Two days later and he stood in a carpark where he’d promised to meet Sidon and Link, the blond already present, smiling up at Revali, annoyingly bright for some bizarre reason. When Revali had asked why all he’d gotten was a written response of “oh no just glad u came!!”

The sudden whir of a bike with two people pulling up caught his attention, one towering over the other so it was obvious that was Sidon so the archer simply assumed the one of shorter stature was his sister. Standing to his full height, the older man planned on making a perfect first impression, as he always did, especially if this girl was another medalist. He wasn’t sure what in or when she’d received one, maybe not the olympics but a medal was something to hold pride in so he wouldn’t knock it. But with both of them climbing off the one way ticket to death, Revali’s heart stopped as he watched familiar falls of red seep out of the protective head gear, waist length with a slight wave to it. This would be completely fine if the hair had poured from the taller figure’s helmet but no, _no_ fate was far too cruel to be so generous today. 

Small in height, petite and cavity inducingly sweet, this young woman was far too well known to Revali as she turned to face the archer properly, a strained smile on her face as she opened her mouth.

“Hey Revali.”

Of course the sister just had to be _Mipha_.


	4. Fourth Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit longer than the others blelgugh and a little more serious too hhahah but I wanted to get this out before i buckle down to write a uni assignment with a nearing due date so I could focus on that instead of this! Again, didn't get to read this over as much as I wanted because I'll be up till 1am writing philosophy essays now lldfmdglol I hope it's still enjoyable though!! Also i managed to scribble out [Sidon](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6c59df91ffbbb45ffdd83f995720fe8d/tumblr_onvjghyv9L1r21yv4o1_1280.png) finally hallelujah i love me some long haired boys and!! Revali should be right behind him in my next update.... hopefully! I'll be gradually updating the first chapter notes section with the whole group as I draw them so if you want the entire collection head there for easier access in the future!
> 
> otherwise thanks as always for the support!!

Revali was pretty sure he was having a heart attack, eyes blown wide as Mipha extended a hand in a polite gesture to shake but the tone of her voice had shifted from that gentle and structured cadence to something much more hollow. “Sidon’s told me all about you, your record seems pretty impressive.” The archer liked the idea of scurrying off under a rock, living a life of recluse, or he could stop existing altogether, that’d be fantastic. “Always a pleasure _meeting_ another gold medalist.”

Why was she even pretending not to know him? What kind of sick joke was this? Sidon had also removed his helmet at this point, beaming at Revali and was clearly none the wiser. Link on the other hand, after glancing at Revali’s horrified expression, had to excuse himself to collapse behind a bush from laughter or whatever because the blond was gone, so he was definitely clued into it. Now it was up to the older man to figure out if he should go along with or call Mipha out on whatever game she was playing but it wasn’t like her to be malicious in any way or form so why was she trying to send him into cardiac arrest right now? Apparently he was taking way too long to respond because her expression tightened, eyes narrowing as her lips drew into a thin line.

“Oh yes, nice to meet you too.” He took her hand and she managed a more sincere smile. Her grip was exceptionally tight though.

He was half expecting everyone to jump out of their hiding places and scream “Surprise!” at this point because this was far too surreal. Maybe they’d tease him for a month because he was a little tempted to go for a spin with Mipha’s little brother and then the whole chapter would be behind them but Sidon looked at him with such rapture at times it was almost impossible to believe in that scenario, which in Revali’s opinion, was the best one. Maybe he’d just have to ask Mipha why she was pretending not to know him later, slack behind the group and grab her attention, that’d do.

But it didn’t do as Mipha took the front of the pack, strolling along and chatting happily with Link who has returned shortly after. About what though? Him? He should probably learn ASL at some point. Knocking that thought away he peered up at Sidon who was unexpectedly quiet but kept up with Revali’s pacing as they entered the swimming pools. Apparently this place had a similar reputation to the archery club so as a mediocre at best swimmer, he felt a little thrown off. At least he knew he looked good swimming seeing as his posture in the water was nothing but pristine though he wasn’t sure why that was so much more important to him today than most others. He was suddenly grounded by a large hand wrapping around his shoulder, a taller figure dropping into his view, a hint of concern laced the man’s features.

“Revali, the changing rooms are this way. Are you alright? You seem kinda spacy today.”

Snapping straight, he shocked the younger male and shook his head, “Fine-” Mipha glanced over and he no longer felt fine, “dandy, better than ever, let’s just go.” He ignored the further concern Sidon showed him, marching into the changing rooms.

\---

_Goddesses_ that was a mistake, Sidon was shirtless now. Link was too but he didn’t really take notice as he was faced with a wall of muscle, suddenly feeling a mixture of inadequacy and was it attraction? He sure hoped not. He tried very, very hard not to stare, but it was hard when the redhead’s shorts were unbearably too accurately sized in accordance to their name and tight enough to only accentuate the muscular sun tanned thighs of “Poor Aim”. Taking a deep breath, he looked away, only to be met with Link’s judgmental eyes. He couldn’t tell if the blond looked smug or disturbed, just somewhere in between was his best guess.

It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t tell where the muscle ended and Sidon began! This was all incredibly unfair and all Revali wanted to do was go back to living under that hypothetical rock his mind had created before. So when he felt a bare, muscular arm smack against his clothless back he almost screamed, every inch of his body tensing. The only response he got was a small chuckle which slowly erupted into full blown laughter from the redhead who got to pulling Revali in towards him, his own shoulder bumping against a broad, far too well toned chest and he was pretty sure he couldn’t breathe anymore. “Calm down, I’m sure you swim fine.” Oh if only that were the real problem. 

Struggling free, he gasped for the air he so desperately needed and the smile from Sidon’s face faded, immediately back to that concern he couldn’t stop showing. “Hey if you’re not comfortable you don’t have to be here.”

Revali wanted to snap, of course he didn’t want to be here. But at the same time he wanted to be here so damned much it was making his head spin. His rationality was screaming no, especially with Mipha now involved, but when was the last time he’d been showered with so much pure affection and attention? It was addicting and as strong as he was he wasn’t good at social interactions with his brash attitude so this was rare. Opening his mouth, the archer prepared to announce his exit before his phone vibrated in his hand that he’d been clutching to put away before he’d decided to leave. Taking a glance at the screen, he noticed Urbosa’s chat chain pop up as he unlocked the device with his thumb.

“I hope youre having fun with Mipha lol”

“She told me all about it and wasnt sure how to face Sidon so i gave her a helpful suggestion ;)”

All of Revali’s anger switched from his current predicament to Urbosa, the woman had obviously created a high stress situation so Revali would walk out but Revali was stubborn and the one thing that fueled him more than anything else was spite. So he was staying, to spite Urbosa, not because he needed an excuse to and was grasping at straws. 

“Sorry, I was on edge trying to figure out something but was just given an explanation.” The archer held up his phone, its back to Sidon, before dumping it into his bag and throwing it into the locker the three of them had reserved. He turned, lids lowering as he made direct eye contact with Sidon, hip slamming the locker door closed and he bumped his wrist with the designated bracelet key wrapped around it against the locking mechanism, the door clicking to confirm it’d been secured. “Let’s roll out _sunshine_.”

Sliding past the very shocked Sidon, Revali didn’t bother looking back to see any further reactions, enjoying the feeling of the other’s gaze burning into his back as he exited the changing rooms. But he did hear some fiddling before Sidon spluttered out as best he could, “Don’t you dare pull out another waterbottle Link.”

\---

Regret accumulated in his being far too quickly as his vision locked onto the reds bleeding over the transparent liquid they floated on. Apparently Sidon had opted out of a cap because he disliked how they felt but at the same time, after seeing how hilarious Link looked, Revali thought he may have had other motives. Either way, that meant further distractions and the archer was doing rather terribly with concentrating already. “The water’s fine y’know, come in.”

Goddamn kids and their endless energy and their impatience and their flirting with their sisters’ old friends.

“Give me a second.”

“Scared?”

“Piss off.” Sidon grinned, completely unaffected by the crude comment as Revali dipped a foot in, definitely not appearing pensive about entering because it was an extremely simple action.

“Let me help.”

“No!” The older male leaped back and Sidon gasped in amusement, leaning away until he was flat on his back and stuck to floating and laughing. “This isn’t funny Sidon!”

“It is when you seemed so confident before.” He straightened as he recovered, kicking to the edge of the pool and dropped his forearms on the ground, head resting on top of them. “Would it help if I carried you?” Oh, of course he was smirking now. 

“No it would not.”

“I’m going to anyway.” Revali was about to ask him _what_ because he was definitely not about to be carried into a swimming pool by a younger man when he himself was a full functioning adult. But Sidon surfaced, the motion so fluid it was like second nature to him and the whip of his hair being flicked out of his face so unbelievably graceful that Revali was stuck frozen and staring. And then it got worse because as he kept watching he noticed how good Sidon looked with his hair pushed back, the braid he usually kept loose and sticking to parts of his sun kissed skin which glistened with moisture and beads of water. And those shorts, those _damned_ shorts! They clung to his body so much they left barely anything to imagination! He couldn’t breathe again, eyes locked on the approaching figure who looked so mischievous it was a huge warning sign to run but his feet wouldn’t move. But eventually they did as he was scooped up, _princess style_ , and he made the most undignified squark imaginable. “You fit nicely in my arms.”

“I’ll have your head for this.”

“I’m happy to give you all of me seeing how intently you were staring.”

“Nevermind I’m burying all of you six feet under.”

“Wow you didn’t deny staring.”

“I wasn’t staring you twit!”

Sidon was laughing again now and Revali felt frustrated because he couldn’t find the other man’s laughter frustrating. At least the end result was the same. Though, their entire conversation had been a distraction because as soon as Sidon had recovered he leapt into the water, Revali still in his arms, and they both submerged completely. 

Surfacing, the archer gasped, grabbing onto the closest thing in his vicinity, which was obviously Sidon, and clung. His skin was smooth under the the weight of the water and made things ridiculously slippery which only had Revali gripping tighter. He’d break off as soon as he had a hold on himself but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying this either. Wait, he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this at all. This was probably the toughest mental battle he’s ever had to face.

As reality returned to him he could hear Sidon’s laughter again, this time much closer, a secure grip around his waist that kept him stable and was surprisingly comfortable. Despite how cold the water was he was relatively warm with another body pressed so close to him and the entire experience which would usually make him scream in agony was more pleasant than the dread he’d anticipated as they’d plummeted. Blinking his eyes free of water, he looked up and was met with two dazzlingly gold ones, an incredible amount of unbridled joy filling them and Revali couldn’t breathe for a third time that day. But as he returned to his senses the realisation that he was currently being embraced by Mipha’s younger brother as she probably looked on had him squirming, “Ok you had your fun let go.”

There was an obvious pause which welled with disappointment but Sidon obliged, releasing the older man who flapped awkwardly away with his arms splaying out and in to create some distance. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “A little cruel, dumping me in like that.”

Sidon shrugged, smile returning with ease, “Felt like the only way you’d come in.”

“Oh enough, just get to showing me what you can do already.”

“I was trying to but then you told me to let you go.”

Revali rightfully reddened and snapped out, “Just start swimming already.”

\---

When he’d finally been given the opportunity to watch Sidon do what he did best, Revali was shocked. The man swam like a fish in water, the liquid pushing him along rather than how it held everyone else back. Every move was precise and perfected and the archer suddenly knew why the other man had so much muscle as he watched the skin over them go taut as they worked to pull Sidon along. There was no resistance as he glided through at speeds Revali was sure would come close to rivalling olympic swimmers. So why had Mipha been the only one to attend? Surely both siblings would have wanted to go if they were both so rehearsed in their areas of expertise.

He decided not to question it as he continued watching Sidon breeze over the length of the pool. He appeared to favour freestyle but Revali thought he looked best while performing butterfly. Quickly erasing that thought from his brain, he looked over at Mipha who had paddled her way close by, a loving smile evident on her face as she also watched her younger brother in his element. 

“Revali.”

_Here we go._

“Don’t look so angry, imagine how I feel right now.” She had a point and the man tamed his expression, looking at his friend of several years. They both met at the first olympics they’d attended which was thirteen years ago and considering they were the youngest out of their group of four and very young in general which had them labelled as prodigies, Revali always felt a little closer to her than the others, especially when the expectations of the world had pressed down on their small young shoulders. So it made this whole situation even worse and just trying to imagine how Mipha felt made it difficult for Revali to keep afloat, the guilt clawing at him relentlessly so he’d tried to block it out. Breaking out of his own personal pity party, he focused back on Mipha who returned to talking.

“He was really happy when he came home two days ago, you know?” She was frowning clearly more troubled than Revali had first imagined, “And it was nice so I assumed this “old dude” he mentioned at the shooting range was a good guy but-” she looked at Revali, a bittersweet smile now covering her lips, “guess who he was talking about.” Pulling a heavy sigh from her delicate frame, she returned her sights to Sidon still mindlessly swimming his heart out, “He’s done a lot for me and sacrificed so much Revali and I love him more than words can describe. So I’m a little stressed out because you’re not who I imagined him pining after with so much interest and enthusiasm. Especially when I know how cold you can be.” The archer opened his mouth, not in the mood to be berated because some kid fancied him but Mipha held up a hand to stop him, “But I also know you can be endearingly sweet underneath all those layers of sour and if Sidon’s happy I won’t cause a ruckus.” Another heavy sigh escaped her, clearly not pleased to be saying what she was. “Though, if you hurt him don’t even think I won’t hesitate to come after you. But for now, I’ll let this whole thing slide, for his sake, and a little of yours too.” This time when she turned to Revali, her smile was a little more sincere and he felt a weight lift off his chest. 

“Also! Please keep pretending you don’t know me, he’d feel terrible if he knew he was after an old friend of mine. I don’t want him backing out of more things, he’s dropped so much for me already.” The archer wanted to ask, words forming on the edge of his tongue but Mipha interrupted again, answering his unvoiced question like the mind reader she was. “Not telling you what he’s done, he’ll tell you when he’s ready.” She then kicked away with all the grace she possessed, a visual he’d seen countless times, one last look shot his way before returning to Link’s side, her usual demeanor returning to her. Revali hadn’t even uttered a word. Like how he wasn’t actually interested in being with Sidon so he’d probably end up hurt anyway and this was a bad idea from the beginning. He was seriously doubting that train of thought now though... Well, it turns out both siblings were very good at leaving him speechless.

\---

“How was I?”

“Alright.” Revali handed Sidon a can of lemonade as he toweled himself dry. 

He hummed in response, wringing his braid, the water absorbed by the strands dripping out before he took the offered drink. “That all?”

“Yeah.” Revali leaned back in his seat on the side of the pool where they’d left their things, looking awfully smug as he refused to give Sidon the praise he definitely did deserve. 

Dropping down next to him, Sidon leaned in a little and Revali wanted to pull away but also didn’t because, well he didn’t have an excuse this time but there was one somewhere. “Playing hard to get is it?”

“I’m not playing hard to get, I’m assessing you as a professional athlete.” Sidon laughed, dropping his head on Revali’s shoulder and sighed, the archer doing his best not to tense up again.

“Can’t you humour me?”

Revali paused, biting his lip as he looked straight forward, watching Mipha position herself on the highest diving board, posture immaculate. “Why would I?”

“Please?”

His inhale was heavy as Sidon’s tone edged on something close to desperation but he knew it was just that puppy dog persona people put on to get something they wanted. And yet he still fell for it, because Sidon was good at it and maybe he had a soft spot for the kid. “You looked good.”

“Just good?”

“Don’t push it.” Sidon chuckled at that and then they watched Mipha dive with all her prowess, the splash of her entry into the pool almost nonexistent. He clapped and acted surprised despite knowing so well how beautiful Mipha was when she dived, because she’d asked him to. Sidon waved as she surfaced and the siblings shared a smile, both clearly extremely attached to each other. But then Sidon looked up at him, directing that same expression to him and Revali felt like he was melting, which was so very inappropriate.

“She’s amazing isn’t she?”

“Yes, I see talent with water associated sports runs in the family.”

“So I am talented!” 

Revali opened his mouth to push out a retort but nothing came so he just looked away and rolled his eyes. “Fine, yes you are.” Sidon shut up after that so he assumed the redhead had taken that as the only victory he would be pulling from the archer.

\---

Leaving was an arduous labour that Revali forgot about. A short shower, drying off again, changing into clothes despite still being slightly damp, the materials clinging uncomfortably because you were still damp. He was struggling to find the merits of swimming all of a sudden. Though the departure of the siblings was probably his least favourite bit. He’d given a civil goodbye to Mipha, nothing too friendly, and she seemed a little amused because Revali was concentrating very hard on not giving away the fact they knew each other.

As for saying goodbye to Sidon, he was going to do something similar but the younger man had taken his hand and led him away which had him shooting Link a panicked glance but the child shot him a grin and waved before hopping into a car occupied by another blonde.

He swallowed, clearly uncomfortable as the redhead studied him intently. “Your sister’s waiting.”

“She won’t mind this, it’ll take a second.” Revali bit the inside of his cheek and silenced himself, waiting. “Do you want to spend some time together again?” There was a small delay as Sidon thought of his words, “Alone?”

“Sidon look-”

The redhead squeezed his wrist that he’d opted to hold instead of his hand a little later when he’d obviously felt a little too nervous after seeing Revali so desperate to get away.

“It doesn’t have to be a date. I just wanted to spend some time with you?” Revali knitted his brows together as he massaged the bridge of his nose. This is not what he wanted, or at least not this fast. “I mean it, it’d be nice just being friends, if that’s what you’re after.”

Revali needed the situation to end, he knew he shouldn’t have flirted back but here he was, wading through a swamp of mistakes and regret. Or maybe he was just making himself feel that way. Nonetheless, he knew it’d be best to cut this off now, before he hurt Sidon and ruined his friendship with Mipha and his reputation in general. Sure he was an ass but he wasn’t a heart breaker and didn’t plan on turning into one. 

“Well you have my number don’t you?” That is _not_ what he wanted to say. “You’re keeping your sister so we can arrange a meet up later.” Oh goddesses the words were spilling out and it was all so wrong, this was all so, so wrong. “ _Call me sometime_.”

Sidon’s smile was so huge as he echoed the redhead’s words from before. He nodded before turning, promising he’d contact Revali soon before retreating to his bike and the archer felt so warm. It enveloped him mercilessly and it was as tender as it was asphyxiating. This was bad. This was dangerous. _This was wrong_. But at the same time, it felt so incredibly right and Revali was so incredibly screwed.


	5. Fifth Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clenches fist i couldn't finish revali with all my work going on rn but I wanted to update this fic so here's another chapter with no art included this time O(-< !!!! Hopefully that'll change next time!!! I sort of struggled with this one but things are getting better for the boys hhohohohoho though it's hard to keep the humour in it which is the main reason im struggling llol;; BUT we're back to Sidon's POV and it's so nice writing him again i love my big fish prince so mcuh...... also sorry there's like 900 scene changes in this lmfao
> 
> Otherwise thank you for all the support and hope this is still an enjoyable read!!

It was over the past few days that Sidon had concluded he was more invested in his attraction to Revali than originally assumed. See, he’d planned on keeping it at a physical distance, enjoying the man’s external appearance but the more he prodded the more he realised how much delight he could garner from the older man’s reactions and damned if it wasn’t addictive. Infatuation steadily turning into affection huh, oh boy this was just a slippery slope down into actual romantic attraction. But he couldn’t help it when Revali was just so awkwardly charming. Always half heartedly trying to push Sidon away but still returning on certain advances when he felt the younger male gaining the upper hand. He felt himself craving Revali’s attention, which wasn’t necessarily the best route to take but he couldn’t deny the extra bounce in his step after the archer had agreed to spending some one on one time with Sidon. He had also indeed, saved the older man’s number, currently under “Eye Candy” but decided to rewrite it into something a little more appropriate. First name, Eye Candy; surname, But with Extras. Satisfied, The redhead clutched his phone but chose to wait on messaging, no, calling the man lest he seem too eager and scare him off. He felt like he’d almost done so in the parking lot, he needed to slow it down a little.

Still, he needed some kind of confirmation on if he was making the right move, so the best thing now was to consult the person he trusted most in his world, his older sister who was currently concentrating on preparing dinner. Sliding up beside her, he looked expectant, knowing she’d have something to say. He was a little surprised she’d remained silent for this long actually. Turning her head up towards Sidon, she smiled but it didn’t radiate with that typical warmth he was so familiar with.

“You want my opinion don’t you?” All the younger sibling could do was nod, leaning against the kitchen counter as she prepped ingredients. “He uh-” her brows furrowed and that had red flags raising left right and centre, “-he’s interesting?” Sidon practically barked out a laugh, moderately due to nerves but at the same time he was so incredibly amused because that’s the best first impression he could associate with someone as hard to pinpoint as Revali. “Sorry, you probably wanted to hear something more positive.”

He waved a hand dismissively and smiled, the lack of usual joviality apparent in his smile like his sister’s had. “No it’s fine I didn’t expect you to think he was perfect.” A small pause before he mumbled, “Though he seems to value himself as such.”

This time Mipha laughed, covering her mouth with one hand before nodding, “He did come off as a little stuck up but he listened to what I had to say so it’s not as if I don’t like him.” Suddenly her face lit up, feeling more positive about the entire situation, “But you looked so happy with him and that’s what I really care about. So would you go and call him already?”

“How-”

“You’ve been locking and unlocking your phone ever since we got home.”

“Ah, right.” His smile turned sheepish before his eyes widened, realising something very important. “Wait you talked with him?”

“Yes, I won’t be divulging the contents of our conversation to you but I will have you know he is definitely aware of you sleeping in the same bed as me until you turned twelve.”

“Mipha!”

His sister laughed louder this time, waving him off with both hands, “Go on, stop loitering around and call him. I’ll grab you when dinner’s finished.”

\---

“I was tempted to send you straight to voicemail.”

“Hello to you too Revali.” It took about ten minutes of pacing around his room to finally press the call button next to the older man’s contact number, which was bizarre for Sidon because he was an expert at this. His velvet vocals were the ultimate weapon at his disposal, and along with a quick tongue, he was typically unstoppable. Oh how one man could unwind him so; on another thought, he felt like he was starting to be swept up in Revali’s dramatics.

“Hello, now what is the reason behind this call?” He sounded smug because everyone in the entire universe knew why Sidon was calling him right now.

“I’m asking you out.” He heard the other choke on the other side of the line, apparently not expecting the younger man to be so abrupt, which was extremely adorable. “As a friend, sorta?”

There was a pause before he heard an exaggerated sigh. “I’m a picky man Sidon.”

“I know.”

“I can hear you grinning and it’s annoying.” Sidon vocalised his amusement after hearing that. “Stop that and name a place and I’ll say yes or no.” This time he could feel the smile in Revali’s words.

“A candle light dinner with a stroll along the beach as the sun sets.” He heard the man gag. “And that Revali, is what we call a joke.”

“You are not helping your cause right now.” Sidon dropped back first onto his bed, grinning, “Keep being a smartass and I’ll hang up on you.”

“Ok, ok! I wanted to try hiking, Ruto Mountain is supposed to have an amazing view from its peak.”

“You want to take me hiking.” There was so much disbelief in his response it almost threw Sidon off.

“We’re both athletes?”

“I just shoot things.” This time Sidon gasped out loud, laughter consuming him as he made out some soft grumbling from the other side of the call.

“I’ll hold your hand if things get too difficult.”

“And I’ll push you off the mountain.”

“Guess I’ll have to carry you again instead.”

“Sidon I _swear_.”

“What, you clung to me last time so I’m guessing you liked it.”

A pause, a small sound of irritation and then right on cue, “I’m hanging up on you.” And the line went dead. Sidon knew the other man was playing because his voice was nowhere near close to where it needed to be for him to be upset. And as if appearing as a confirmation for his thoughts, a message appeared in a new chat window, Eye Candy being the culprit behind the notification ding.

“4pm tomorrow. You know where I live. If you’re late I’m not going.”

Sidon could only describe his current mood as elated, fingers typing faster than they’d ever done so in the past. “Of course would hate to keep my princess waiting”

“You’re the absolute worst.”

“Cant wait to see you either”

\---

He arrived five minutes early, surprised that Revali was alright with him doing the driving considering he owned the one way ticket to hell but it became apparent the older man had forgotten all about it until he stepped out of his house and came eye to eye with Sidon leaning against his bike, a smile pulling at his lips as he watched the horrific realisation sink in. Patting the seat of his bike, he gave Revali a once over, noting the man was just about frozen stiff.

Raising a brow, he held the spare helmet out, a playful lilt incorporated in his tone, “Don’t tell me I’ll be holding your hand already.”

Revali snatched the helmet out of his grip and pulled it on with more force than necessary, as if he were masking his obvious discomfort. “You just arrived don't start smart talking me already.” Sidon simply grinned in response and slipped his own protective gear on before straddling his bike and waited for the other man to hop on behind him. The delay on the other man’s part was making him anxious but at the same time Sidon couldn’t help but find the humour in it as he knew the archer was seriously considering the worth of mounting the vehicle. But, true to the other man’s stubborn will, he slipped onto the back and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s waist and secured himself with a vice like grip. The redhead tried his best not to laugh before asking the other if he was ready to head out and after receiving a tentative nod, kicked the engine to life and sped off.

The archer had automatically tightened his grip when they’d accelerated and Sidon could feel the smooth texture of the spherical top of a helmet as Revali rested his head against his back and the younger man almost felt bad for inflicting this upon the other man for a second time. So he decided the best thing to do was to stick to his word, one hand releasing the handles momentarily and gently clasped over one of the two situated firmly on the front of his abdomen. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and felt the other man tense up even further but it subsided and then relaxed as the grip around his waist slackened, if only slightly. It was a silent acceptance that he felt was more common when it came to Revali. He expressed what he wanted more through actions rather than words and in a sense it was endearing, the small realisation drawing a fond smile to Sidon’s lips. He laced their fingers together for a moment and accompanied it with another squeeze before letting go entirely so he could regain full control of the handles on his bike and shifted into faster speeds. Revali’s grip was still relatively slack but he had pressed up against the younger man’s back more and honestly, the redhead couldn’t describe a better definition of bliss.

\---

Arriving at the mountainside, Sidon parked in one of the small bays dedicated to tourists who’d trek around the area but as it was nearing five the crowds of typical visitors had lessened in numbers. Sidon was starting to get an inkling that Revali preferred the night life, or maybe just the silence the evenings brought as everyone turned in for the day. He wouldn’t put it past the other man, he didn’t seem all too entirely social.

This time Revali dismounted the bike with a little more grace, managing to stay on his feet but Sidon whipped his hand out and hovered it just behind his back just in case he did tumble, which earned a glare on his company’s part. “I’m standing fine.”

“You can never be too safe.” The older man just clicked his tongue and handed the younger man the helmet to secure onto the bike before dusting himself off, as if he took serious offense when it came to driving around on the thing and had to really clean himself off after being stuck on it for almost an hour. 

“I can’t believe you forgot I don’t own a car.” Sidon had pulled his own helmet off at this point and there was a ridiculous amount of mirth present on his features as he admired Revali tying his hair up again after it’d been ruined under the protective gear.

“Why couldn’t you have brought your sister’s after seeing how traumatised I was the first time I had to ride the cursed thing?” He was fixing his attire now and Sidon enjoyed watching the man adjust himself back into the picture of casual perfection he always had to maintain. As ruggedly handsome as Revali was, apparently a lot of actual effort went into looking so effortlessly gorgeous.

“Maybe I wanted you pressed up against my back again.”

The ride over may not have made Revali stumble but that return did, the man catching himself by grabbing the vehicle before reeling back in what was either fear or disgust after touching it again. Probably both. “Have you no shame?” It was almost more of a shout than a question.

Sidon simply shrugged in return, “I thought I’d be honest,” taking a sharp breath, he turned his head away, pressing down a smirk as he whispered, “I mean one of us has to be.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said I wonder how long will this hike be?”

Revali looked unimpressed as Sidon pulled out his phone to check, a weak smile spreading over his lips. “No reception.”

“Great, if we get lost or murdered I’m haunting your ghost.”

“So you plan on spending your afterlife with me?” Sidon bit his bottom lip to tame the curl of his lips, “Cute.” The other man looked shocked before gently flicking the taller man’s forehead and marched off towards the trail, choosing not to dignify the teasing words with a response. Sidon followed close behind, loving how red the tips of Revali’s ears looked from behind.

\---

The climb to the top was another hour at least and by the time they’d reached the summit the sun was long on its way to setting. Sidon did end up having to hold Revali’s hand at some points, specifically to pull him up at steeper inclines and the older man seemed thoroughly mortified. He hadn't complained about their previous entanglement of fingers though so Sidon assumed he was more distraught over the blow to his masculine pride as the younger man's long legs made trekking up the mountain look like a breeze.

Hitting the highest point before Revali, Sidon took the opportunity to stretch his arms overhead, a loud yawn escaping him after he felt the exhaustion from climbing without pause kick in at the later hour. The older man made his way over a few steps behind, pushing a few strands of hair from his face as he stood by the redhead. He’d opened his mouth to complain but the words refused to leave his mouth because when the view entered his line of sight he was silenced.

The summit overlooked a humble lake surrounded by heavy foliage, the canopies of the trees weaving together and waving in unison to the cool breeze, drawing them into an enchanting dance that had the two viewing the sight in rapture. As the still body of water reflected the glittering sky peppered with the beginning of the star covered night, the sweet rhythm of the native fauna to the land punctuated the serenity of the area. And as the final remnants of warmth from the palette of the horizon bled away into a deeper navy, Sidon could not have asked for a better vision to the end the hike. Turning his head towards the other, he was struck with the startling memory of the first time he’d seen the man in his full beauty, how the backlight had illuminated his silhouette with an otherworldly glow and made him seem so unattainable but here he was, beside him because he’d chosen to do so. Though everything seemed warmer this time, the harsh light more of a gentle glow now that accentuated the other man’s grace rather than consuming it and making it the only thing visible. In fact, all of Revali was visible now, his firm resolve that brought him to the summit but the vulnerability it exposed after having decided to view this sight with the younger man despite knowing the underlying connotations. It was so telling and completely breathtaking and if Sidon’s heart wasn’t racing before it was now. So when the other man had turned his gaze to look back at the redhead while adorning a genuine smile which contrasted with his sharp but elegantly carved features, Sidon realised he’d never wanted to kiss someone more in his life. The only thing holding him back was the fear of scaring the other man away.

“It’s beautiful...” The archer trailed off, suddenly appearing a little hesitant before quickly jutting in with something to make the entire situation less intense, “I’ll give you that.”

And of course Sidon couldn’t find his words again, because it was so hard to even think at this point. He felt so lucky just being here, sharing this moment with someone he was beginning to sincerely adore. It was relatively frightening because when Sidon fell, he fell _hard_. But maybe it’d be worth it for this man, this stubborn rude and condescending man with a fierce adorable streak.

“Yeah it is.” He grinned, leaning in slightly, “But you want to know what looks better?”

“Don’t.”

“You.”

“I wasn’t lying about pushing you off this mountain.”

Sidon couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted and Revali was fighting back a smile, so he considered that a win.

\---

They’d settled down on a small picnic rug that Sidon had stuffed into a small backpack he’d carried up the mountain, a few sandwiches and some water also packed in because carrying a gourmet meal up a steady climb bordered nonsensical. The sun had set and they’d watched it descend, the picturistic view etched into Sidon’s mind as they were consumed by silence and settled into a pleasant tranquility. There was an overbearing urge to wrap an arm around Revali that Sidon had to fight and he was doing a pretty good job in his opinion. But after the older man had finished with his sandwich he broke the stillness, hands dropping back behind him with the palms down so he could rest his weight on them.

“Awfully romantic for a friendly outing.”

“Only romantic if you say it is.” Revali turned to face Sidon so he could show him his raised eyebrow while the younger man averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. “But I mean it when I say I like you.”

“Is that a confession?”

“Take it how you want it.”

This time Revali laughed out loud before settling down flat on his back, hands resting behind his head. He didn’t say anything on the subject after that so it was blatantly obvious that he was avoiding it. So Sidon interjected with something to change the pace, mainly to ease the tension but also because it’d been running through his mind.

“Say how’d you know my sister has a car?”

Revali seemed to freeze, but maybe it was Sidon’s imagination as he cooly responded without much of a delay. “Just assumed she had better choice in transportation than you did. Seems the more rational one out of you two.”

Sidon smirked and dropped onto his side, one elbow propping him up slightly so he could properly look at his company. “What if I said she drove the bike better than me.”

“I’d call you a liar.”

Sidon suppressed his laughter but couldn’t hold back a grin because Mipha was indeed terrible at driving his bike. “Got me.” Revali shone a pride filled smiled in response. 

After that they returned to peaceful silence for a bit, both men gazing up at the stars and Sidon enjoyed it. It was relaxing and so far away from the reality of the world so he couldn’t complain about experiencing this feeling of freedom, especially with the man who was currently beside him. He’d rested a hand in between the two bodies lying side by side but suddenly it was met with warmth clasping on top of it. He looked down to see where both men met in their centre and his heart skipped. Revali never acted first so this was the biggest blessing he could have asked for from the Goddess herself. 

“Sidon can I ask you something?” This time it was Sidon’s turn to tense up and Revali definitely noticed because he was smirking openly. “Calm down I’m not going to ask you to ravage me.”

The redhead choked on an inhale, that not necessarily being on the forefront of his mind, well it wasn’t before. “Damn.”

The older man snorted before turning onto his side to look at Sidon properly before mumbling his question. “Can I ask why Mipha was the only one who competed in the olympics? You both seemed to be very dedicated to your sports.”

Sidon’s brows furrowed and knitted together. He wasn’t sure if he prepared to dampen the mood when things had been so perfect up until this point. Sure, the other man was curious and if he wanted to spend more time with Revali he’d had to open up at some point but right now it didn’t feel right. “You can ask, but I’d rather tell you when we’re not sharing the best view in the world and you have my hand in yours.” He gave the other man a bittersweet smile and surprisingly, the other man seemed relatively understanding. “Ask me again later maybe?”

“Ok, but next time I expect an answer.” Sidon chuckled, as stern as he sounded he was sure Revali wouldn’t mind even if he didn’t answer later. 

“Alright.” He hummed, looking for a quick way to change the subject to something lighter. “Can I ravage you now?”

“Not if you value your life.”

“Tease.”

They kept their hands together for the remainder of time they spent gazing up at the stars with the light of the moon being their brightest company and Sidon couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
